


Precious

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Anthea (Sherlock), Greg loves dogs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loss, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mention of death at the beginning, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Pain, Sherlock tries to be a good brother, john tries to be a good friend, mystrade, no more spoilers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-11-19 05:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade are good friends.. until something bad happens to one of them. Is it real or is it just a nigthmare?(I have to warn the readers about the MCD and the feelings of loss and death in the first chapters.. but if you feel bold and confident enough please just follow your instinct.)





	1. Chapter 1 - Dissolved

**Author's Note:**

> Written with SiriusBlue’s enormous help for the development of the story and beta editing and with Egmon73’s patience and support.

Chapter 1 – Dissolved

 

 

The last text message Greg Lestrade received from his friend Mycroft Holmes told him he would have been late for dinner. But it didn’t say how much late.

 

_Two days later..._

 

The service had been quick and intimate, only his parents, his brother with his friend Dr. Watson, Anthea and Lady Smallwood to represent “The Firm”

And Greg.

Greg who still didn’t know what happened and doubted nobody would ever tell him the truth.

When the service ended Greg realised there wouldn’t be a grave on which to leave flowers, nor that Mycroft would ever see the difference though. Bringing flowers on a grave was more for the living than for the dead ones.

He waited until everybody had left the church, except for the lonely tramp sleeping at the back of the chapel, then he decided to go for a little lonely walk. He wasn’t in the mood for talking.

He walked the whole afternoon, it was a warm day and there were a lot of people around. His feet brought him to the park where they usually met for lunch, near the pond where the oblivious ducks quacked as always. Mycroft’s favourite duck wasn’t in sight, Greg noticed, what a coincidence, life is so weird, he wondered if he would have ever seen that duck again. Or if it had really existed.

 

His thoughts went to the lack of people at the funeral. It was as Mycroft Holmes had been real only for few people, or even if him, like the duck, has never been real.

 

He had been real for Greg though, their friendship had a slow burn. At the beginning there were formal meetings, after Mycroft called the Detective Inspector asking him to keep an eye on Sherlock, then they found they had a lot in common. Both lonely men with hectic working hours, a chronic lack of sleeping and more interests in common of what they would ever expected; both avid readers of mystery novels, both experienced chess players with a fond taste for scotch. It was enough to make them eager to spend their spare time together. Mycroft introduced Gregory to the fine art of painting and Greg brought football into his life.

 

The rain awoke Greg from his thoughts, he had spent a lot of hours sitting on that bench completely lost in his memories.

He got completely soaked even before he had the time to find a refuge. He had never been the one carrying the umbrella.

 

Tears ran on his cheeks with the rain drops while he walked towards home under the storm. Nobody would have ever seen the difference.

 

It was only during the usual beer at the pub where John dragged him a couple of days later that he got more about what happened. And it didn’t help.

“The helicopter exploded while he was getting back from an unexpected meeting with the highest ranks. That’s why Anthea is still alive “

“The ranks were higher even for her?” Greg asked holding tight to the glass of beer in his hand, as to be sure it was real.

“I suppose so.. yes..” John nodded, his eyes avoiding Greg’s.

“He wrote me around a quarter past six apologising that he would have been late for our scheduled dinner”

“The explosions had been at about the same time. Probably writing you had been his last action”

“You’re not helping John.” Greg was on the verge of crying ( _not here, not now_ ) he excused himself and headed to the toilets.

The cold water helped a little, he stayed there for a while then went back to their table “I’m sorry mate. There was an eyelash in my eye and it really irritated it. I think it’s time to go home anyway.”

John looked at him with compassion “Do you want to share a cab?”

The refusal was obvious.. it was raining again …

 

There is no point in arguing with death. It stops everything. Each word you did not say, each plan you made, if you had buried your feelings for too long or if you did not recognise them for what they are.. you’re late.. and there is not a second chance.

 

For the first time after the divorce Greg felt lonely.. his connection with Mycroft had its origins even before he found Laura cheating with the P.E teacher. And in the depth of his soul he knew it had been the reason why he didn’t fight for her. The truth was he already had made his choice.. and it wasn’t her.

Her last words while tossing the door key on the table had been revealing “After all you don’t want me anymore..so, who cares about cheating?”

Laura had always been a clever woman.

Greg instead had been a stupid man, telling himself a lot of lies, wasting their time pretending it was only a good friendship. It could have been more, it should have been more, but now Mycroft had gone, dissolved in the sunset. He would never come back. And Greg now was alone.

 

A knock at the door the following morning awoke Greg from the sofa where he had fallen asleep during the night, the telly still running.

When he opened the door he saw the first and only consultant detective waiting on his threshold.

“May I have a word with you, Lestrade?” Sherlock said bypassing him and stopping only in the middle of the living room, he turn towards the man scrutinising him from head to feet “ You fell asleep on your sofa and you’re still wearing the same clothes i saw yesterday ”

“Did you come here to state the obvious Sherlock? this is my flat, my day off and I can do whatever I want “

The coat twirled as Sherlock moved towards the kitchen “ Not “anything  you want, Gavin.. Do you have any coffee here? I need a coffee, we both need it”

Greg followed the man in the kitchen “ the coffee is in the fridge, the coffee machine is on your left..”  it was only in that moment that Greg saw the little box Sherlock brought in and left on the kitchen table.

“Uhm.. coffee in the fridge.. and the refined blend. This is my brother’s sign.”

Suddenly he stopped talking as if understood he talked too much. He poured the coffee in two clean mugs he had found on the counter and put them on the table near the small box “ I think it’s time to talk now “.

Greg took the mug and sat in front of him, he didn’t really feel comfortable seeing Sherlock sitting in which had been his brother’s usual seat for years.

Sherlock’s face got serious as he pushed the box towards him.

“The will was read yesterday. This is yours”

“The will? Did he mention me in his will?”

“Apparently yes, He didn’t have a lot to leave because all our money comes from the Holmes Trust and his wage goes to a Charity Trust, but yes he mentioned only you. And this is for you. As I don’t want to repeat it for the third time and my brother’s taste for coffee has always been questionable, I’m leaving before another eyelash is going to irritate your eyes. See you around.”

Saying that he stood up and after patting Greg’s shoulder he left the flat.


	2. Chapter 2 - Myc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing something you've never had .. and will never have..

Chapter 2 –  Myc

 

 

_Before._

 

Mycroft stared again at the painting hanging on the wall in his office. On his desk the letter written with his neat calligraphy.

 

“ _My precious Gregory,_

_If you’re reading this letter it’s because I’m dead. This allows me to tell you something I would have never told you as a living soul._

_I love you. I’ve been in love with you for a long time now. It’s not “a coup de foudre” as someone would say but a very deep sentiment that has grown slowly but steadily taking its roots in my soul._

_I’m not used to express my feelings and I would have never said it if I knew I could face you again._

_You’re an enchanting man, clever, trustworthy and yes, sometimes stubborn too, and I’ve been so lucky to meet you._

_I’ve just one regret.. I had never told you what I feel for you.. because i didn’t want to lose what I had._

_But now everything is over and the last thing I can do is to give my most precious belonging to my most precious friend._

_Yours,_

_Mycroft Holmes_

 

 

Mycroft read the message for the fourth time then folded the paper in the envelope, closing it with his personal seal. Then put the envelope in the black velvet box with his favourite pocket watch and closed it. It would have been kept by Anthea until the day of his death, then given to Gregory.

He felt better, now that he had closed his important matters he could keep his mind clear for what was going to happen.

He poured a glass of scotch then turned his armchair to face the view outside the window. He was happy he moved from his hidden office downstairs, he didn’t like to use it unless the conversations with his guests weren't a threat to the country.

He observed Saint Paul‘s cathedral in the distance.. there had been a time in his life when he would have done anything for Britain, even dying for the safety of his country, but now he was feeling the burden of his choices and the realization he couldn’t delete the past and make a different choice was tearing his heart apart.

Sighing Mycroft gave a look at the watch on his wrist. It was early and he decided to walk to his lunchtime meeting at the park.

 

The duck with feathers in its head was floating in the pond and stared at him as as if demanding food.

 “Gregory is bringing the food “ he said to the duck. Who would have ever imagined the Iceman talking with animals?

Myc the duck seemed to understand and went away.. in his look the promise he would come back.

It had been Gregory’s idea to call the duck, Myc, because he was ginger like Mycroft.

Mycroft didn’t ask how Gregory decided he was ginger, he usually dyed his hair, and nobody else would ever have noticed but the silver headed DI did, saying being ginger should have been something to show with pride, not to hide. He baptized the duck in his friend’s name saying there were two ginger Mycrofts in the world now.

_Silly man._

_Silly wonderful man._

Mycroft couldn’t say how much he would have missed the man and he found himself praying it would never happen.

The sound of steps behind alerted him quickly enough to permit him to regain his composure, as he turned he saw Gregory approaching with the bag of food.

Myc the duck had probably been floating nearby because as he saw the other human he began to quack.

“ Hi “ Greg greeted his friend smiling “ how many hungry _Mycrofts_ have we got here? Yes I’ve got some seeds for you too” he said to the duck handling the bag of seeds to the human one” He put the bag on the bench and took his jacket off under Mycroft hidden gaze “Fuck,! I’m starving .‘got a call at 5 this morning and I didn’t have the time for breakfast”.

“I see” Mycroft said taking four sandwiches out of the bag “I assume these three are yours”

“You’re right mate”.

 

***

 

_After_

 

Time flowed through Greg’s hands and he couldn’t say how much time had passed since Mycroft’s death. He let himself drown in his work, days and nights did not have a name anymore, he didn’t know the day and he didn’t recognize if it was Sunday or Wednesday. Sally dared to question his behaviour and spent a whole week filing his paperwork.

Sherlock was always on the crime scenes, ever before the Di asked for his presence. Greg assumed it was the same for him, just trying to fill the days, his way to cope with his brother’s absence. Each couple of days Sherlock showed up in his office too, he took a seat without saying a word and he stayed there until the time to go home. He walked by Greg’s side until Greg reached home and then returned to Baker Street. It was like having a silent babysitter who didn’t say a word if not requested and let him play at being the policeman.

Two times a week he found his fridge full of groceries and pre-cooked foods, his flat cleaned up and the fresh laundry in his wardrobe.  Just a quick message on the fridge reminding him which food he had to eat first and a letter at the bottom. _“ A”._

 

Until, on a rainy day, his body gave up on him. Greg woke up in a hospital room, his silent babysitter sat in the chair near the window and an angry dr. Watson sitting near his bed.

“What happened?” he slowly asked as his throat was burning.

“You passed out during our walk towards your flat.  I was quick enough to catch you before you hit the floor or you would have a severe concussion too”

“You’ve been lucky Sherlock was with you, Gregory. Your body called out. You’re exhausted.”

“Sherlock is my shadow in these days “Greg answered a bit annoyed  .

“You could have passed out in your shower and nobody would have ever found you until it was too late” John replied “ You need to rest, Greg”

“What for?” Greg stared directly at the yellow wall in front of him. “What for?” he said again in a lower voice, more to himself than to the others.

 

Greg spent his forced days off at home, Sherlock and John showed up every day, alone or together and he had the chance to meet the lady Anthea had sent to clean up his flat. Mr. Hudson brought her famous chicken soup and Molly came a couple of time too to have a cup of tea. Sometimes he thought about the mysterious box Mycroft left him but he didn’t feel ready to open it yet.

 

One day taking out his rubbish to the communal bin he met the new neighbour, her dog tried to bite him, her name was Paula and she occupied the flat below his. She had been living there since the previous month but he hadn't even noticed her moving in.

Paula was alone, it was six months since her husband had died and she had decided to move from her old life to a new one.

It was good to have someone who could feel the same loss as his.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sad Romance

Chapter 3 – Sad Romance

 

 

 

“So you’re saying he wasn’t your boyfriend?” Paula said taking another bite of her slice of pizza.

“No. No. He wasn’t.” Two weeks had passed and Greg was still on sick leave, he did some gardening and had the chance to get to know better his new neighbour and her giant husky named Sunny.

On a warm Saturday evening he found himself sharing a pizza with Paula and Sunny on their patio.

“But you’re mourning him as he was.. as i mourned my husband. Oh, do not tell me it’s one of those sad romances: _I loved him but I never told him the truth_!! And then at the end they found their feelings were mutual but it’s too late “

Greg smirked sadly  “I will never know the answer .. but it’s a yes on my part . He was so secretive about his feelings I don’t know.. I’d like to.. or not.. it’s a difficult question “

Sunny laid at Greg’s feet, it was a sort of adoption after the “misunderstanding “ during their first meeting, as the dog felt his sadness and tried to soothe him. Something he did not do with his owner, maybe the dog was her husband’s property but Greg didn’t dare to ask.

 

“Oh.. I’m sorry… sometimes I talk too much” Paula tried to apologise.

“Nah, I’m fine. I’ve got this weird sensation of being still observed “

“Observed?” Paula tried to pet her dog but he made clear again he preferred Greg.

“Yes, among Mycroft’s duties there was something involving the traffic control using cameras and sometimes he could observe me on a crime scene, I could see the cameras moving “

“Was he a sort of traffic controller?”

“Yeah. Something like that.”

 _‘No it wasn’t, Mycroft was the British Government “_ nothing less, Greg couldn’t imagine what he could have thought to be called “ _traffic controller_ ”!!

“What were you saying about the cameras?”

“i still see them moving, and i know it’s impossible, that it’s just the normal security check, but i’ve noticed them on the crime scenes and on my walk back home with Sherlock.”

“Sherlock, another friend of yours? Odd name”

“Yes he’s a friend, like John, and Molly “

“oh i think I saw Molly a couple of days ago. Long dark hair, high heels..”

“ ah no she’s Anthea”

“uh.. another odd name, you’re not used hanging out with common people, don’t you?”

Greg laughed for the first time in weeks “ no, it’s just the name, she was Mycroft’s assistant.”

“Do you want my opinion?” She said taking the last slice

“Go on” Greg replies, already sure he would not like what she was going to say “

“They are all caring for you, helping you like if you were a widower. Which means you two were a couple for them, and you were the only two persons oblivious about it”

Greg petted the dog thinking about her last words, so true so painful.

 

Slowly Greg got back to work… the official reason for his sick leave was some blood pressure problems, nobody knew the truth except for Sally who John asked to keep an eye on him.

Which meant no crime scenes no interrogations, no murders, he had to lead the team from his office.. where he was never alone, his sergeant or Sherlock were always with him.

He tried to insist a couple of times he was ok but none of them listened to him. He kept on going home on foot with Sherlock at his heels.

Once or twice a week Sherlock asked to change their route and stopped to talk with some of his friends from the “Homeless network ” , the first time Greg pissed off but then he realised Sherlock had some business going on but it wasn’t about drugs so he didn’t question more about it. He wasn’t his guard anymore.. On the contrary Sherlock stood as his bodyguard.. Greg would had never have imagined it before.

 

Looking outside his window he could see a homeless person had settled near the bus stop in front of the building. Not just one man but three different guys who changed shift regularly. It was Sherlock’s plan for sure and Greg could not understand why. It seemed as Sherlock felt guilty and he was trying to make amends. Unless those men caused  trouble he wouldn’t ask him to move them away.

It was late and as the same as the last two nights Greg went downstairs to put the rubbish in the big bin outside. He was wearing just his jeans and a t-shirt, it should have been just a quick rush during the half-time. England’s team was playing against France’s and nobody was around. He was ready to go back home when he heard a yelp. Paula’s flat was completely dark, so it couldn’t have been Sunny unless he had been accidentally shut outside the house.

Another yelp coming from the dark.. ”Sunny? Sunny it’s me. Come here “

Greg had the time to hear a noise behind him and then something hit him hard on the head. With the last moment of consciousness while he managed to not lose his balance he felt a stabbing pain in his abdomen and then everything faded to black.

****

The tramp who usually lay on the bench in front of Greg’s flat threw away the butt of the cigarette and stayed quietly in the dark. Nobody could see him there. Just a couple of minutes and the first half would have been finished and the copper would get out with the rubbish. If the man knew he was observed he didn’t show it. He should have noticed, he was a good copper, but his mind was fuzzy and he was completely vulnerable.

The man saw the copper walking towards the bin shed then he heard a yelp. The other man had heard it too because he stopped and moved to the darkness from where something was yelping.

Then suddenly everything moved quickly. He was still in the darkness not far from the man when the black figure jumped from the dark. He moved as fast as he could and grabbed the head of the figure bending over Greg.

Just a quick movement from left to right and then he threw the inanimate body at his side, his main focus on the man bleeding at his feet. Hoping the camera had been working and the paramedics were on their way he tried to stop the bleeding with his bare long hands.

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Stay with me

Chapter 4 – Stay with me.

 

 

Greg could hear the sound of the sea.. the waves crashing against the shore.. the man was waving at him in the distance pleading to follow him, to not let go.. Greg could hear his voice calling his name.

Then just a moment later Mycroft was in front of him, smiling in his white linen suit. His hair was finally ginger as the beard covering his face.. Greg has always thought how Mycroft would have been without  any ties or sense of duty. The Mycroft in front of him was a free man. He was asking him to stay _“ Stay with me_ “ he said again and again.

And Greg tried to say he didn’t want to be in any other place but he wasn’t able to answer, his voice did not obey.

***

Three men were sitting on comfortable armchairs in the private ward. None of them was appreciating the comfort.

“It’s my fault.” One of the man said holding his head with his hands. Black marks under his eyes.

“Yes it is “  the man with black curls nodded without opening his eyes

“ No it’s not “said the third man, less tall than the other two .

“If it were me I would have done things differently. You’ve made mistakes because you didn’t let him go, brother mine. You kept caring.. and it didn’t keep him safe “ Said the man with curly hair.

The man with the ginger beard stood up and began to pace the room “ I did everything to assure Gregory’s safety “

“Uhm.. that’s why he’s between life and death at the moment? You should have disappeared.. but no.. you came back!”

The man ran his hands through his hair as Gregory usually did when he didn’t know what to do or say.

“How could I ever know that my death would have affected him so much.. I .. I didn’t…”

The third man thought he didn’t understand “ If you knew his feelings you wouldn’t fake your death? I thought you did it to protect him “

“He is the main target. I had to fake my death in order to protect him. They would have killed him to try to break me”

“That’s not fair. I mourned you. We all did” it was John’s complaint.

“I did not.”

John stared at his flat mate with resignation “And I thought keeping Greg under your wing was your way of coping, you were protecting him instead. You knew..”

Mycroft Holmes stared at his little and perfect brother then his eyes moved  on the blonde doctor “I’m sorry John. It had to be real”

John Watson nodded as if he understood, then turned his head to his best friend “Are you saying you would let me believe you’re dead? Leaving me here alone thinking you’re dead, Sherlock?

 “Yes” it was the answer “ To save your life, yes.. to protect you. Yes. I would “

 

As the nurse got out from Gregory’s room Mycroft again took his place on the chair near his bed. He was so pale, he had lost so much blood, mostly on Mycroft’s clothes as he tried to stop him from bleeding.

 

_“Stay with me”_

He will light a candle to the Lord he didn’t know he he had prayed, the Lord he called with his hands red with Greg’s blood. The Lord he still didn’t know lf listened to his prayers but Greg was still alive, not safe yet, but alive, so lighting a candle was the minimum he could do.

Closing his eyes Mycroft remembered those moments, the black figure on Greg, the noise of the cracking neck under his steady grip and the sound of the approaching ambulance.

 

 _“Stay with me_ “

 

He watched in the distance the paramedics working quickly on his friend’s body to clamp the artery. Only when the ambulance left with Gregory did Mycroft allowed a lonely tear to run free down his cheek before turning towards Anthea, who was waiting for him near the usual black car, ready to give instructions to the driver “ A quick shower and we will be soon at the hospital, in the meanwhile I can keep you updated, Sir”

“ I’d rather prefer to follow the ambulance”

Anthea shook her head “ They won’t let you in, Sir, I’m sorry to say it but i don’t think you could use these clothes for the next  undercover mission, and you need a shower”

Mycroft swallowed hard “Straight to the point as usual, Ok. I’ll let you to play the leading role tonight. What about the killer’s body?”

“It has been removed by our team while you were .. busy Sir.  No traces had been left “

“Please remember to take care of the dog, Gregory seemed to like him, I don’t want the dog to pay the price for his owner “

“Yes Sir, but in my opinion she got him from a kennel before moving in the flat, i got the impression he didn’t like her a lot”

“Gregory did.” Mycroft sighed.

“The Detective Inspector is a loving man with a light heart, she fitted perfectly in the role of a widow, he thought she was feeling the same loss as he was doing. “

Then, Anthea added “ I think.. I made a mistake Sir. I didn’t consider the Detective Inspector’s feelings for you. Sir. I should have considered it. I should have suggested a different solution..” Mycroft raised his hand stopping her words “ I should have to, not you. It’s not your fault. You execute my orders. “

The car stopped in the warehouse below the safe house and Mycroft opened the door to get out “I will wait here with a different car Sir” Mycroft stared at her and nodded. There was nothing else to say.

 

 _“Stay with me_ ”

 

Mycroft woke up from his memories at the noise of the door opening and John entered. From his small movements Mycroft could feel his anger “You both Holmes are such a danger to who’s around you. Why you didn’t talk with him before making this mess?”

“I just wanted his well being ”

John shook his head “ You and your brother are the most blind men in the world. Besides, Greg is a officer from the Met, didn’t you think he could have helped you?”

 Mycroft gazed again at the man on the bed then motioned the doctor outside the room. “I don’t understand if it’s clear or not for you, but this is something bigger than you could imagine. There had been three attempts to murder me in the last month and I didn’t’ have the time to stop the fourth. We had been aware of the bomb on the helicopter five minutes before it exploded, I‘m alive, the pilot is dead. So please, John, do not try to teach me what is good or what is bad. I’ve had enough of it for my entire life. “

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Friendly hands. Steady hands. Tiny hands.

Chapter 5. Friendly hands. Steady hands. Tiny hands.

 

 

 

When Greg woke up from the medically induced coma a friendly hand was holding his. He squeezed it in pain and  the steady hand squeezed back. He couldn’t open his eyes yet, even the dim lights were too much.. the doctor spoke quietly while removing the ventilator tubes  “ Just breath out”.

It wasn’t the same hand that held his before, Greg didn’t know why but he could feel the difference, always a steady hand but tinier . but.. the smell was different too, not the smell  of tobacco his mind recalled but something more similar to flowers .. when finally Greg opened his eyes and got ready to see without everything being blurry, a warm smile welcomed him.back him, Anthea.

“ Myc..roft?”

The smile faded from her face replaced by a serious expression “The doctors had warned about a possibility of a temporary loss of memory, but the damage isn't too bad you’ll be fine in a couple of d..” Greg cut the speech Anthea had prepared while he was sleeping with one word “No”.

Anthea sighed, it was going to be difficult (if she had read it on the advert for the job she wouldn’t probably accepted it, but the damage had been done several years before and the Holmes and their associates were her family)  “ok” she said covering Greg’s hand with her free one “why don’t you sleep for a while and when you will wake up fully rested we could talk. Is it ok with you ?“

Greg nodded, at least he knew he wasn’t fine yet. Without freeing Anthea’s hands he closed his eyes.

As she was sure he was sleeping again she typed a quick message “ Awake for five minutes. Just asked for you “

 

The phone buzzed for an incoming message but the owner missed it.

It was late when Mycroft finally had the chance to read the message, he instantly frowned.

A man covered only with a towel got out from the bathroom, as he saw the tall man despairing he couldn’t hide a laugh then looked around “did you see my pants? I could swear I left them here “

Mycroft didn’t answer just shrugged in desperation

“So..” the man kept talking pacing still naked around the room “Gavin woke up and asked for you.”

Mycroft took a pair of clean pants and threw them to his companion ”Stop deducing me Sherlock “

“It’s the least I could do for being hidden here with you Brother Mine, like a mouse in his burrow,  just to help you instead of being in my comfortable flat in Baker Street.

Don’t you think it’s time to rise from the dead? If they tried to kill your best friend even after your death it’s time to get back. “

Mycroft sighed, even with Greg out of danger he felt worried about him.

“Do you have to hide until the day of the State Opening of Parliament?”

Mycroft nodded “That’s the plan. Our enemies think the cabinet won’t follow the lines we decided together if I’m dead. When they will see me near Her Majesty it will be too late for them to threaten or force other members of the Government to change our political decisions for the next year .”

Sherlock shook his head he didn’t understand his brother’s big plan to protect the cabinet’s decision from any influence. He really didn’t care about the political course of Great Britain in the next few years even if he has to admit seeing his brother as the kingmaker made him proud.

“Before making your solemn entrance at the Queen’s side at the Houses of Parliament I think you should make another entrance, hoping Lestrade could forgive you.”

“I don’t know.. everything that has happened to him in the last month is my fault. I didn’t mean to cause him such pain and sorrow. I’ve just tried to protect him. He was the weakest among us.. “

**

When Greg woke up again there was nobody around. He tried to move but his body ached so much. The Iv line didn’t allow him to move too much, not counting all the tubes and lines that ran in and out of him.

The light was dimmed but he could guess from the pink light coming from outside that it was almost dawn.

He tried to remember what happened but the last thing he could recall was him walking towards the rubbish bin. Then nothing.

 

Struggling to get an answer to his question he looked at the room. It was an hospital, he was sure about it, but it had something different from the hospital he used to know.. It was a comfortable private room and the sheets were softer than the usual ones.. It seemed like a posh room…

Posh…

Suddenly he remembered Anthea by his side and everything got clearer. He reached the bell and waited for the nurse to come.

 

He waited patiently even if patience was not his strong point.. The doctors explained to him the damages he got to his abdomen and leg. They told him he lost a lot of blood but he would have died if someone didn’t give him the first medical aid if someone hadn't given him emergency first aid. Nobody told him why it had happened but Greg was sure he didn’t have to wait a lot to know.

John showed up in the afternoon. Greg found him by his side when he woke up after the light nap.

“I’ve tried to figure out what happened, John but I cannot remember it. Yesterday Anthea told me she would have explained..”

“Five days ago..”

“Five what??”

“You slept for five days after you talked with her. You needed to rest”

“Fuck. She drugged me. What happened John? Why is everything so secretive since Mycroft’s death.?

John sighed and pointed to Greg’s abdomen “you got stabbed three times and you’re lucky to be alive. They wanted to kill you “

Greg stroked his wounds “ but why? And who’s “they”?”

“I don’t know who and I’m not curious about it.. but why it’s a different question. After the fourth attempts to kill Mycroft you were the most in danger among his associates.

Greg couldn’t believe John's words “you told me the helicopter exploded. I thought it had been an accident “

“It’s what I knew.. what I’ve been told “

“Are you telling me that the same people who killed Mycroft tried to kill me? And if he’s dead why am I still alive instead? Maybe if I died I could see him again..” Greg smirked “maybe just to know he didn’t love me instead.”

John stared at Greg for a while “ Greg,did you read the letter Mycroft left for you?”

“A letter? Where?”

“In the box he left for you, Sherlock brought it to you the day after the will was read.”

“The box… I didn’t feel ready to open it.. it’s in my bedside drawer.. I didn’t know there was a letter inside. Then Greg got more suspicious” did Sherlock read it? That bastard! ’”

John’s chair was becoming more uncomfortable at each moment “ no he said the letter had been sealed . Anyway he said he knows what is written on it even without opening the envelope.”

Greg struggled, his first thought had been to go home and read it but he couldn’t get off the bed. “John, could you please ?”

John stood up quickly “do not move mate. I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

**

One hour and a half later John closed the door behind him leaving the man alone with his legacy. In his heart he knew it was wrong. Someone should have told him the truth.. if it happened to him he would have rather preferred to know the truth from the beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 will be posted on Saturday 27th April


	6. Chapter 6 - Threats

Chapter 6 - Threats

 

 

The letter didn’t help. Knowing his feelings were mutual and it could have been something very different was another big challenge for Greg. After a couple of hours since John left he came back. This time he wasn’t alone. Greg recognised the sound of her heels approaching. That meant just one thing. It was time to know what was really going on. Greg got up slowly from the bed and picked up the dressing gown John had collected from his home.

Anthea entered Greg's room and wasn't surprised to see him standing on his feet “ I’ m very happy you’re already on your feet Detective Inspector. The doctor updated me about your improvement but I didn’t…”

“Usually one heals better while sleeping. I slept for days after our chat.”

“It has been for your well being “

“You promised me you would have explained what’s going on. “

Anthea gave a meaningful look at John who got in and closed the door behind him.

“First I have some pressing questions “ Greg began “ this is not an NHS hospital, which probably means the secret service is involved in what had happened. But I don’t know what happened “

Anthea sat in the chair opposite to Greg’s and took her laptop from her bag.

“You’ve been stabbed by an “ _unknown figure_ ” outside your home. It’s been about ten days ago and yes, this is a very private ward on the top floor of a very ordinary hospital in London”

“Has it something to do with you? I’ve tried to make a call to Donovan but it’s impossible. I’m not worried because I know I’m safe but. is anybody looking for me? I’ve got no family anymore but what about the Met?”

“You’ve been officially relocated by the secret service for an undercover mission. They are all aware you won’t show up for a long time.”

Greg grinned “This is Mycroft’s style “

“I’ve learned from the best. If it helps your attacker had been permanently disabled. You don’t have to be worried.”

“Permanently disabled? It’s worse than it sounds isn’t it? Did you kill him? “

“Her. She has been killed on attempt to save you, but not by me, even if I must admit I didn’t trust her from the beginning.”

“Her?”

“Yes, her. The woman who moved to live in the flat under yours had the duty to keep an eye on you and to kill you if necessary “

“Who? Paula? A killer? “

“Yes” Anthea nodded giving another glance at John who stood unmoved by the door.

“She had to check on you to be sure everything was in order after Mr. Holmes’ death. To be sure you knew nothing and he was dead for sure.”

“I cannot believe Paula.. but… if she was just there to check on me, why did she try to kill me? What did I said or do .. I .. I don’t know “

“You said you could see the cameras moving. They succeeded in killing Mr. Holmes at the fourth attempt. Your words made them believe he was alive and still dangerous for them because it seemed he was still keeping an eye on you as he usually did .“

“But he’s dead”

Anthea sighed and opened her laptop. ”Before i keep talking there something I need to tell you, Gregory.  Nothing Mr. Holmes did or ordered to do had been easy for him. The first attempt to kill him has failed due to good luck for us. From the moment we acknowledged about the tampering with the car brakes  we kept under strict control any source of risk and any possible target”.

“How could you know?”

“Just a couple of days before the attempt Mr. Holmes and his colleagues had been formally threatened by some figures which have strong economic interests to obtain an active role in the political future of this country “

“Mycroft had been threatened on which basis?  to do or stop what they’re doing? It’s incredible. He didn’t tell me anything about it. I could have helped. I’m a Detective Inspector of the Met. Christ. He should have told me.”

Anthea shook her head and took two pictures from her laptop bag. Without saying a word she she put them on Greg’s lap. Greg took carefully the two pics. The first one was a picture of Mycroft and himself having lunch in the park near the pond. The second one was a picture of the grave of his grandfather’s brother “ Gregoire Lestrade”,died during the WWI and buried in France.

There was a message written in red on the photograph “ Do you want to risk your only friend’s life?”

 Greg stared at the pic, they had made researches about him, his family tree, they even found his great-uncle's graveyard.

Then Anthea spoke “ They knew everything about you. They tried to break Mr. Holmes’ defences, so he decided to switch his security guard on you.”

“Did he deliberate invite them to kill him? But why?” Greg asked but he really didn’t need the answer, the letter Mycroft left him already told him why.

After some minutes of silence he finally spoke again.

“I was his only weakness.”

John watched without saying a word about Anthea’s explanations and to his friend’s suffering . Usually he didn’t interfere in the Holmeses’ activities but he still had Sherlock’s words running in his mind “ _to save your life, yes.. to protect you. Yes. I would “_  it gave him shivers and he had enough about the whole damned story.

“You still are” his voice came harsh from the darkness near the door. John took a step forward. Both Anthea and Greg were staring at him speechless.

“Do not look at me with those eyes, Anthea, I could be only a doctor but I’ve been a army captain even if not a spy.. I know why you brought me here with you. Now go on and tell him the truth.”

Greg looked at both of them in disbelief “am I “still “??? What do you mean? Anthea?”

Anthea sighed and typed what it seemed the longest password in Greg’s life then she showed two pics, this time from the laptop folder.

“This on the left is the satellite footage of the explosion in which Mr Holmes died. On the right side the footage recorded after our intervention “

Greg could see a red dot near the helicopter remains. It was a living body. On the right footage there were no living bodies.”

As Greg realised the implications of what Anthea was making him aware he felt like a flame burning him from his inner body.

With his trembling finger he pointed at the red dot on her laptop. “ Hey.. is this a cruel game? Are you telling me someone did survive?” His voice raised a little “ I’m still his weakness because he’s still alive? Aren’t you kidding me? Is he alive for real?”

He stood up slowly and took Mycroft’s letter. “ He didn’t think he would survive, did he?”

“He didn’t know for sure, the plan was to fake his death to protect you. We would have kept you under strict surveillance until everything was over.”

“The strict surveillance means Sherlock and his homeless web. He has been glued at my back like a conjoined twin for days.”

“Yes your house had been under control and..”

“Did you put bugs in my flat?”

Anthea smiled innocently “Yes obviously, as I already told you I’ve learnt from the best, even the housekeeper has been especially trained. Nothing has been left to the fate. But we didn’t calculate your sociability. We had to increase the security with a guard post outside your flat. This is why you’re still alive.”

 “I remember i saw those men from the window,  they changed after some hours, I suspected it was Sherlock’s babysitting.”

“You’ve been lucky it was Mr. Holmes’ turn outside your door or you wouldn’t be here, I suppose nobody else would have been able to know what to do with your artery bleeding and waiting for the paramedics.”

 

“It was Mycroft? “

Suddenly everything got clearer, the sound of Mycroft’s voice pleading him  “ _Stay with me_ ”.

It hasn’t been a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapeter 7 will be posted on saturday May 18th

**Author's Note:**

> It was last December when I started thinking about this story and I was in the middle of an emotional storm and a revolution in my life. This is how I’ve coped.


End file.
